


[podfic] Save the Last Dance for Me

by Annapods



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Music, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, no music version available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Grantaire dances with all the Amis, but he never dances with Enjolras. Once Enjolras notices, he can't stop wondering why.Written bySamyazaz.





	[podfic] Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save the Last Dance for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047953) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



 

**With music:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/stldfm) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/usupjw6n0o0rmgb/%5BLes%20Mis%5D%20Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me.mp3?dl=0) (mp3)

**Without music:**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4461drk457n46jf/%5BLes%20Mis%5D%20Save%20the%20Last%20Dance%20For%20Me%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0)(mp3)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** this was recorded for Wingedwords' birthday. Happy birthday!

Thanks to Samyazaz for giving blanket permission to podfic!

**Credits:**[image](https://www.flickr.com/photos/malloreigh/4198015379/) and [song](incompetech.com) ("Just As Soon" Kevin MacLeod)

 


End file.
